Dilo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Inglaterra en un arranque de ira tomó a Jones de la camisa para que lo mirara fijamente, no lo soltaría hasta escuchar lo que quería de esos labios estadounidenses. USxUK.


Estaba conversando con una fan de hetalia y esas cosas, ella me leía y todo además de que estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que sólo me guste el USxUK, pero que de vez en cuando debería poner a Arthur más rudo. Está bien, aquí va el intento :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Nadita, Arthur menos Uke (?)

Estados Unidos estaba allí parado, tenía que mantenerse firme y sin retroceder como el héroe que siempre se dijo ser, pero las manos le sudaban, la respiración le jugaba en contra y la desgraciada cara de mármol inexpresiva de Inglaterra ocasionaba un caos en su justiciera mente.

–¿Y, de qué se trata Estados Unidos?–la seriedad en sus palabras hicieron nuevamente un desorden mental en la pobre cabeza norteamericana.

Pero podía hacerlo, él sabía que sí lo haría.

–Pues... que me gustas viejo, eso pasa...–

–¿Qué?– Inglaterra alzó las cejas, ni siquiera medianamente sorprendido, Jones tragó con fuerza, quizás no había oído bien, no quería creer que lo que acababa de decir era una mera molestia para ese cejón de linda y seductora mirada.

–Te estoy diciendo que me gustas, no como amigo, no tiene nada que ver con economía esta vez...–

–¿Y?–la frialdad del inglés paralizaron al menor, la desesperación empezó a inundarlo.

Estaba siendo totalmente rechazado.

–Lo que quiero decir es que podríamos salir... si tú quieres...–

–No, Alfred... no tengo intenciones de salir con un crío como tú, inmaduro, inútil y poco tolerante cuando van en su contra... ¿qué tipo de relación sadomasoquista sería esa?–

–Yo...–se detuvo, si seguía hablando tartamudearía, la voz se le quebraría y quizás terminara con el corazón roto, no, no quería eso, no quería sufrir.

–¿Sí?–

–¡Olvida lo que te dije!–se rió con una carcajada falsa y delirante. –¿Te la has creído no? ¡jajajaja, eres tan ingenuo Inglaterra, jamás podría enamorarme de una reliquia como tú!– el muchacho volteó con una sonrisa.

Tragando fuerte, tratando de no hablar más, de no llamar a Inglaterra idiota e insensible, guardarse eso, dejarlo pasar. Camina unos cuantos pasos en una huida un tanto cobarde... que de cierta manera un inglés no está dispuesto a tolerar.

El mayor avanza con fuerza, cabreado, sus cejas en una expresión amarga y dura cuando encara nuevamente a Estados Unidos y lo toma de la camisa, estrellándolo con fuerza en la pared.

–¿Qué h-haces?–jadeó el americano sorprendido ante la voraz actitud de Kirkland, los ojos verdes lo miraban con rabia.

–Maldita sea...–siente nuevamente la ira palpable al ver al inglés nuevamente golpearlo contra la muralla, esta vez le sacó una leve queja, Inglaterra estaba loco.

–¿Qué de-demonios te pasa Inglaterra?–

–¡Inténtalo de nuevo maldita sea, trata de convencerme! ¡repítelo, has que te crea, has que te crea que lo que estás diciendo es cierto! ¡no actúes como un maldito cobarde que se rinde ante el primer rechazo!–los ojos del inglés lo miraban furiosos.

Jones tragó nervioso siguiendo la orden sumiso. –Me gustas... Arthur... ¿qui-quieres salir?–

–Otra vez...—susurró Arthur serio. Jones pensó que bromeaba.

Que estaba jugando con él, haciendo lo que se le antojara.

–¡Shit, Inglaterra, no estoy para este puto juego, sólo suéltame!–ahora el colérico era el norteamericano, no podía creer que el mayor jugara de esa manera con sus sentimientos.

–Dilo una vez más pequeño cobarde... maldita sea Jones, sólo quiero creerte, sólo quiero saber que vale la pena arriesgarse por ti... y así, agachando la cabeza sin luchar... ¿realmente quieres que te crea que te importo, que me amas?–

Y el americano gruñó después de eso, apartando al anglosajón con brutalidad, tomándolo de las muñecas y embistiéndolo contra la pared, apegando sus cuerpos, sacándole un gemido doloroso a esos labios sabor té.

Se acercó aún más, sin esperar a que esa atrevida boca inglesa volviera a realizar su fría e inesperada jugada, lo había comprobado... lo que realmente quería escuchar Inglaterra.

–Te haré mío, me amarás... y aunque no lo hagas ahora lo conseguiré algún día Arthur, te guste o no...–

El anglosajón sonrió suavemente en una sonrisa dolorosa al sentir las muñecas contra la muralla y la rodilla del americano quizás muy incrustada en su entrepierna.

–Eso quería escuchar desde el principio, Estados Unidos.

**N.A:** ¿Ven? Asdf, viene otro fic con Arthur un tanto rudo, se llama "Atención" así de simple, Arthur será el pasivo, pero rudamente-pasivo si se entiende, que viva el USxUK :D

PD: Una hermosa fan me mandó un dibujo de uno de mis fic -Secuestrado por un idiota- , tres personas lo habían hecho anteriormente con otras historias y no dejo de emocionarme, si quieren hacer dibujos de mis fics y mostrármelos les doy todo el derecho, me hacen muy feliz y quizás los ponga en mi perfil para que la gente los vea :3 -además de que yo no sé dibujar más allá que monitos de palitos- D;


End file.
